Bonds of Fate (dt.)
by c.d.pentagram
Summary: Harry wird von Schlaflosigkeit verfolgt und entscheidet sich für einen kleinen Spaziergang. -Ihr werdet euch in einem Traum wiederfinden. Und mehr sag' ich nicht. (Ausser vielleicht: run, slash ahead!)


Disclaimer: Ich besitze sie nicht (*sondern J.K.Rowling*), blahblahblah... aber sie gehören zu meinen Musen - hah!  
  
Warnings: etwas Slash und etwas düster  
  
Notes: Vielen Dank an Quinn, die das Original zuerst gelesen hat und an jeden, der mir etwas zum Lesen dalässt.  
  
(Am Ende der engl. Originalfassung steht noch ein kleiner Auszug aus einem Gedicht von E.A.Poe. Nun, ich hab' mich nicht getraut das zu übersetzen. Die Überschrift klingt so auch viel besser. Und vergebt mir, wenn irgendwelche 'Vokabeln' falsch sind - ich kenne die deutsche HP- Fassung so gut wie nicht. Ich hoffe ihr kommt zurecht mit den verschachtelten Träumen. Viel Spass.)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Bonds of Fate  
  
~~  
  
Harry schreckte entsetzt aus seinem Traum hoch. Es dauerte etwas, bis der Schlafraum von Hogwarts um ihn herum wieder Form annahm. Oh Gott, er hielt sein tränennasses Kopfkissen fest umklammert. Er schob es weg und tastete fast schon instinktiv nach seiner Brille. Dann zog er die Vorhänge an seinem Bett auf, fand die Brille und setzte sie auf. Langsam wurde der Raum scharf. Die Vorhänge der anderen Himmelbetten waren immer noch geschlossen. Wie immer erfüllte ein bekanntes Schnarchen den Raum und dank Neville fühlte sich Harry ein bisschen besser. Sein Blick wanderte durch den Raum und schließlich zum Fenster hinaus. Es war noch sehr dunkel draußen.  
  
Er saß auf seinem Bett und versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Dann stand er auf und ging zum Fenster. Es stand sperrangelweit offen, aber das nutzte nicht viel. Die Luft war mild, doch die dicken Steinmauern des Schlosses glühten noch vom Sonnenlicht. Aber das war ja ziemlich normal für Spätsommernächte - sie hatten gerade ein weiteres Jahr ihrer Zauberausbildung begonnen. Wenn er frische Luft wollte, musste er rausgehen - kein Problem, er war ja schon hellwach.  
  
Er seufzte leicht und holte seinen Koffer unter dem Bett hervor. Der Deckel schwang auf. Unter ein paar anderen Sachen lag ein sauber gefalteter Umhang. Er nahm ihn heraus, breitete ihn aus und bewunderte die silberne Pracht. Harry warf sich den Umhang um, der seinen Körper umhüllte und wie an ihm herunterfloß. Auf diese Weise unsichtbar gemacht ging er aus dem Schlafraum, die Treppe hinunter und in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Die Flammen tanzten noch immer im Kamin, doch sie waren verzaubert, so dass nicht noch mehr Hitze aussandten. Dann stieg er hinab zu den großen Eichenportalen. Die Wärme des Schlosses verflüchtigte sich, als er nach draußen ging. Aber er wusste nicht, wo er jetzt hingehen sollte.  
  
Der Mond nahm wieder ab, es war allerdings noch fast Vollmond. Weiches Licht schimmerte auf der Seeoberfläche und Harry, der irgendwie davon angezogen wurde, ging darauf zu. In diesem Moment wurde der Mond von Wolkenfetzen verdeckt, aber man konnte noch etwas erkennen, also lief er weiter. Das weiche Gras streichelte seine Haut, als er sich barfüßig hindurchbewegte. Er verlor sich in dem warmen, angenehmen Gefühl und merkte nicht, dass der See nicht mehr weit weg war. Der Mond kam wieder zum Vorschein und nun konnte selbst der schwarzhaarige Junge die Figur erkennen, die dort auf einem kleinen Felsen neben dem Wasser saß. Harry zog den Umhang enger an sich und ging langsam auf die Gestalt zu. Es musste ein Schüler sein, da die Silhouette so klein war, wie Harrys sein würde. Und plötzlich erkannte er ihn. Wie seltsam, vor ein paar Minuten hatte er ihn noch in seinem Traum gesehen. Die Art wie sich das Mondlicht in seinem glatten, silbrigen Haar spiegelte...  
  
Der blasse Junge hatte seine Arme um seine angezogenen Beine gelegt und sein Kinn ruhte auf seinen Knien. Er starrte einfach den Mond an, der vor ihm schwebte. Und, was zum..., diese Schluchzer, er... weinte! Und warum war er um diese Zeit draußen? Sollte er nicht in seinem Schlafraum sein? Oh, fiel es Harry auf, genau wie er selbst.  
  
/Laß ihn in Ruhe und verschwinde./ Bloß eine kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf. Wie so oft verfluchte er seine Neugier und ging weiter. Er legte den Umhang ab, damit Draco nicht vor Schock in den See fiel und ging um den Stein um sich neben ihn zu setzen. Draco drehte seinen Kopf langsam als er plötzlich merkte, wer neben ihm saß. Er begann sich wild die Tränen aus dem Gesichte zu wischen und drehte ihm den Rücken zu.  
  
'Wa-... Was machst du hier?' Seine Stimme zitterte.  
  
'So ziemlich das gleich wie du, würd' ich sagen... was ist los mit dir?'  
  
'Das geht dich nichts an.' Seine Antwort war schnippisch wie immer. Es dauerte etwas bis Draco wieder zu sprechen anfing. 'Dann musst du schlecht geträumt haben...'  
  
Und die Erinnerung stürzte auf Harry ein.  
  
//Er wusste nicht wie er dorthin gekommen war, aber das war tatsächlich der Verbotene Wald! Und er konnte keinen Ausweg entdecken. Bevor er von der Angst überwältigt wurde lief er los. Er folgte dem engen Pfad an geisterhaften Bäumen vorbei. Sein Zeitgefühl war ihm völlig abhanden gekommen. Egal ob Tag oder Nacht, der Wald wurde immer nur mit schwachen Lichtstrahlen erhellt. Aber war dort hinten nicht etwas mehr Licht? Plötzlich fand er sich am Rande einer Lichtung wieder. In dessen Mitte stand ein seltsamer Gegenstand. Auf einem niedrigen, gebogenen, säulenartigen Podest stand ein breites, seichtes Becken. Efeu wand sich darum und darin war eine Flüssigkeit, die stark an normales Wasser erinnerte. Aber es konnte kein gewöhnliches Wasser sein, denn als Harry hineinsah, begann sich die Oberfläche in kleinen Wellen zu bewegen. Und vor seinen Augen erschien ein Haus, vollkommen ruhig im Spiegel. Aber irgendetwas stimmte damit nicht. Einige Gestalten näherten sich ihm und gingen einfach hinein. Ihre Kapuzen hatten sie tief ins Gesicht gezogen. Das Bild fuhr näher heran und Harry wusste was jetzt kommen würde. Wusste es aus all den schlechten Träumen, die er durchleben musste, all den Geschichten die ihm erzählt wurden - über den Tod seiner eigenen Eltern. Doch diese war anders. Sie konzentrierte sich soviel mehr auf die Dunklen Zauberer, die Todesesser - besonders auf einen...//  
  
'Hattest *du* welche?' fragte Harry, obwohl er sich die Antwort schon denken konnte.  
  
'Hab' ich dir doch gesagt, oder? Aber warum sollte dich das überhaupt interessieren?'  
  
'Nun, ich hab' mich nur gefragt, ob es irgendwas mit... deinem Vater zu tun hat?'  
  
Draco fuhr herum und seine blassen Augen weiteten sich. /Wie...? Nein, das war nicht möglich!/ Er drehte sich wieder weg und starrte weiter den leeren Himmel an.  
  
//... ein Malfoy. Die Oberfläche der Flüssigkeit kräuselte sich wieder und die Gestalten verblassten - bis auf einen. Ein älterer Lucius stürmte ins Zimmer seines Sohnes ohne sich mit Anklopfen aufzuhalten. 'Ein Hauself hat *das* gefunden, als er hier aufgeräumt hat! Ich verlange eine ERKLÄRUNG!!!' Es war Dracos kostbares Tagebuch. Seine schlimmsten Befürchtungen wurden wahr. Er vermisste genau dieses Buch und hatte den ganzen Raum auf den Kopf gestellt, es jedoch nirgendwo finden können. Der Junge hatte gehofft - hatte gebetet, dass er es einfach verbrannt hatte, weggeworfen hatte, es verschwinden lassen hatte, wie auch immer. Aber, dass sein Vater es in die Hände bekommt... Er hatte seine tiefsten Gefühle und Begehren diesem Buch anvertraut - über die Person, in die er sich verliebt hatte und, was ihn noch verlegener machte, es war ein Junge. Schlimmer ging's nicht - Harry Potter!//  
  
Harry folgte dem Blick des anderen Jungen und die Erinnerung kam wieder zurück.  
  
//Draco antwortete nicht und wich zurück. Sein Vater durchbohrte ihn mit boshaft funkelnden Augen. Als er wieder zu sprechen anfing, haftete seiner Stimme etwas Tödliches an. 'Du willst also gefickt werden? Nun, kannst du haben.' Und er ging langsam auf seinen Sohn zu...  
  
Aber Harry, der immer noch über das Becken gebeugt war, konnte es nicht länger ertragen. Er schloss seine Augen um der schrecklichen Vision ein Ende zu setzen, doch es half nichts. Er spürte, wie ihm die Tränen in die Augen stiegen und eine lief schon über seine Wange. Dann verließ sie sein Gesicht und fiel direkt in die Flüssigkeit. Er riss die Augen in genau diesem Moment auf und sah, wie der Stein zerbrach. Er machte einen Schritt zurück. Eine andere Flüssigkeit, die ihn fürchterlich an Blut erinnerte, trat aus den Rissen. Plötzlich kam ein kühler Wind auf. Das Bild verwischte vor Harrys Augen und unter dem aufkommenden Rauschen konnte er Draco noch schreien hören...//  
  
Das war alles von seinem Traum, an das er sich erinnerte.  
  
'Trauerst du noch um deinen Vater? Du solltest mich verabscheuen. Schließlich ist es mein Vater gewesen, der... ' Draco schweifte ab.  
  
Diesmal war Harry sprachlos. 'Ist es möglich, dass zwei den gleichen Traum haben?' flüsterte er eher zu sich selbst, aber der andere Junge hörte es.  
  
'Ist es.' Draco betrachtete immer noch den Mond.  
  
//Harry legte eine Hand auf Dracos Schulter, was diesen leicht erzittern ließ, und drehte ihn zu sich. 'Ich hasse niemanden wegen Dingen, die sein Vater getan hat. Er hat dich viel mehr verletzt als mich, Draco.'  
  
'Du... das war mein Vorname.'  
  
'Sollte ich ihn nicht be- ' Aber Draco hatte seine Lippen schon auf die des anderen Jungen gedrückt. Harry war zu schockiert um sich zu wehren und fühlte wie weich und samtig sie waren. Er mochte es sogar! Doch als er merkte, dass die Zunge des Slytherins an seinen geöffneten Lippen vorbeiglitt und seinen Mund einnahm, fand er irgendwie zu seinem Bewusstsein zurück und riss sich los.  
  
Harry wischte sich den Mund mit seiner Rückhand. 'Wofür war der? Verdammt, du bist mein Feind.'  
  
'Das wollt' ich schon immer tun.'  
  
*Klatsch* Harry hatte ihn mitten ins Gesicht geschlagen.//  
  
Hey, Harry hatte ihm *wirklich* eine runtergehauen. Er kniete vor ihm und sah irgendwie besorgt aus. 'Mein Gott, Malfoy. Du saßt hier einfach da wie versteinert und nichts anderes konnte dich zurückbringen! Bist du schon eingeschlafen?'  
  
Aber Draco gab keine Antwort. 'Was hältst du davon, wenn wir zurück zum Schloss gehen? Komm schon, der Umhang reicht für uns beide.'  
  
~~  
  
Der Hahnenschrei erklang und füllte das Schulgelände. Total verwirrt von seinem Traum wachte Draco an diesem Morgen auf... 


End file.
